Perfect Pick-Up Line
by 76southgirl
Summary: Crushing on each other, Zoe and Maya make the perfect pick-up line to express how they feel. (Zoaya, Sub Couples: Novlingsworth, Chilligan, and Trankie) (4 SHOTS!) More Info. will be in Minisode 1.
1. Minisode 1: Caramel Macchiato

**Disclaimer: I do no own Degrassi**

****This story is 'Hello! Let Me Be Your Girl' minisodes****

****NOTE: This is Non-Canon from 'Hello Let Me Be Your Girl', so some events are AU****

**Minisode 1: Caramel Macchiato**

* * *

Zoe's POV:

"Caramel Macchiato please?" I tell to the Barista as I paid and she gave me my receipt.

As I wait at The Dot, I turn my head and saw Maya, reading a book at an empty table. I had a little crush on her since I came to Degrassi. Okay a lot! But I can't stop looking at her, she's amazing! Uh-oh! She saw me! She's waving at me! Should I wave back? Maybe I should!

I gave a fast wave as she look down. Ugh! That was a bad wave! Stupid! She might think I'm crazy!

Then I heard Zig and Miles next to me, they didn't notice me, they're staring at each other's eyes. They must be on a date, "Miles?" Zig smiled

"Yeah?" Miles answered

"You're like my guitar." He answered

Miles narrowed his eyes, "Why is that?" He asked

"Because every time I strum you, you always sound beautiful." Zig answered

Miles blushed, "Wow, you are something!" He said

I rolled my eyes because pick-up lines are so corny and cliché yet I can't help but find it amusing.

"Zig?" Miles questioned

"Yes?" Zig grinned

"You're like my new car." He answered

"Why is that?" Zig asked

"Because every time I drive you around, I can't help but show you off to everyone. You're my baby." Miles answered

I can tell Zig is having a blush attack. He gently gave a passionate kiss to Miles, who also return the kiss. "How about we get out of here?" Zig smirked

Miles put a 20 dollar bill on the counter, "...and make-out in my new car?" Miles added as Zig nodded, "Then let's go!"

The guys turn and saw me, "Hi Zoe!" They greeted simultaneously as I did the same.

They hold hands and greeted Maya, then left _'The Dot'_, "Here's your Caramel Macchiato, Miss Rivas." The Barista said as I thank her and grab my order.

I stared at Maya for a moment as I drink my Caramel Macchiato. I was thinking, maybe I should make a pick-up line for Maya to show her that I like her. It work on Zig and Miles, maybe I'll be lucky! I drank a few more times and approach to her with courage.

She saw me, "Hi Zoe!" She greeted

Then my eyes were wide with fear. I think I lost my courage, I forgot what to say next. Oh right! The pick-up line! But what kind?

"Are you okay?" She narrowed her eyes

Come on! Say something! Make one up on the spot! "You know, you are like my Caramel Macchiato!" I spoke up. Okay that's a great start!

It confused her, then she realize what I'm trying to do, "Okay? Why is that?" She asked

"Uh..." I think, trying to answer, "Because every time I drink you, you always get stuck on my teeth. I clean you out, but you never come off." I answered

She just look at me like she's saying, _'what the hell are you talking about!?'_ she kept staring at me. "I'm going, bye!" I jabbered as I went outside.

That was the most humiliating moment in my life! Not only Maya thinks I'm weird, she also thinks I have dirty teeth! How am I going tell her that I like her if she'll be thinking about my dirty teeth! No one loves to kiss a dirty mouth! Maybe it's best if I keep my mouth shut, so nothing dirty will get in and out.

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**

****Make sure you stay tune to 'Hello Let Me Be Your Girl!'****


	2. Minisode 2: Mystery Meat

**Minisode 2: Mystery Meat**

* * *

Maya's POV:

The lunch lady spattered a big blob of something on my plate. I walk to an empty table, "Ugh! Mystery Meat!" I complained to myself. I would buy lunch, but I'm broke, and I'm totally hungry. At least it's somewhat edible, I grab my fork and took a bite, "Hey, it's not bad." I started digging in.

Then I noticed Zoe sitting at a table with Frankie, both eating pizza. I waved at Zoe as she shyly wave at me back. I guess she's still embarrassed during our last meet at The Dot, which I don't know why. I guess my thinking expression gave her the wrong idea about how I responded.

She's really looking good today, I can't stop staring at her. I had a little crush on her when she first appeared in _'West Drive',_ me and my sister love that show, but I mostly watch it because of Zoe. When the show killed her character off, I was sad and I hardly watch _'West Drive'_ now. But when I first saw her at Degrassi, she looks totally beautiful in person! Then my crush raise 10 times bigger when I heard, she'll be going to school here!

I don't want to act all fangirl over her because I don't want her to think I'm a weirdo. I try to treat her as everyone else I see in school. But I can't help knowing that she makes my heart beat faster.

I realized Winston and Tristan were sitting at my table, sharing a plate of Lasagna. They seem to not noticed me, but I rather not disturb them. I'm already the third wheel in their relationship.

"Tris, do you know why I wear glasses?" Winston asked

"Tell me." Tristan smiled

"Because every time I wear it, my four eyes ends up looking back at your beautiful face." He winked as he fix his glasses.

"...and you look cute in it too!" Tristan cooed as he started, "Chewy, you are like my beautiful blond hair."

"Why is that?" Winston asked

"Because every time you grew out, I would dye you back just to see you with me again." Tristan answered

"Milligan, I'm blushing!" Winston grinned, "...and I love your blondes!"

Winston and Tristan lean in for a kiss. Then they turn and were surprise to see me. "Maya, you're here? Why didn't you tell us?" Tristan asked

"I forgot!" I answered with sarcasm, yet they never realize it.

Winston and Tristan grab their things, "We'll be at the Zen Garden." Winston answered, "We'll see you in class."

I waved at them and they left the Cafeteria. I turn back to Zoe and find her alone, still eating her pizza. Should I approach her? I really want to tell her how I feel. Oh! How about make her a unique pick-up line? She did attempt me and it work between Winston and Tristan. Maybe I'll be lucky!

I think of a unique pick-up line, then approach to her, "Hi Zoe!" I smiled

"Hi." She answered

I was about to start until I feel something bubbling in my stomach. Oh gosh, I think it's the Mystery Meat! I just smiled at her, but in reality I'm constipating.

She looks at me, waiting for me to say something. I can't think when I'm feeling this way, "You're like a Diarrhea! Every time I hold you in, you find a way to come out!" I babbled

She was looking at me, she looks worried. Ah! I can feel it running! She was about to say something, but I didn't stay long. I ran as fast as I can to the Restroom.

I'm on the toilet and after 'my business', I felt relief, yet embarrassed that I call Zoe a Diarrhea! Oh no! She's probably gross out with what I said!

As I was about to get toilet paper, I realized the roll is empty. "Great, just great!" I yelled

Not only did I embarrassed myself in front of Zoe, I had the runs from that stupid Mystery Meat, I don't have toilet paper, and I probably stink up the Girls Restroom as I heard a couple of girls complaining. I am literally filled with crap!

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**

****Also, I'm on Twitter! Link to my page is in my profile. Follow me and I'll follow you!****


	3. Minisode 3: Masterpiece

**Minisode 3: Masterpiece**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Today in Art class, everyone is going to paint their inspiration. Everyone started painting. But Zoe and Maya are stuck since they mostly stole glances at each other. With no inspiration whatsoever both are still embarrassed about what happen during their pick-up lines attempt. Since they're getting graded for this assignment both girls decided to BS it by painting something random in their mind.

Meanwhile, the two love birds, Tori and Frankie, were done with their painting, "Babe! can I see yours?" Tori said with excitement

Frankie turn her canvas which reveals a beautiful masterpiece, "It's us in our Power Squad Uniforms, French kissing while doing hand stands!" Frankie smirked

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Tori melted

"I want to see yours." Frankie said

Tori eagerly turn canvas and it blown Frankie away, "It's us kissing at the top of the Eiffel Tower!" Tori explained, "You like?"

"Like? I love!" Frankie answered. With the teacher not looking Frankie lean in, giving a steamy kiss on Tori, "It's a Masterpiece!"

"Yours too." Tori added as she lean again giving another kiss, "Do you why I love French kissing you?"

"Why?" Frankie asked

"Because my tongue is hungry for yours." Tori answered

Frankie grinned, "Aw! I love your pick-up lines!" She smiled

Back to Maya and Zoe, they kept glancing at each other. When one stares, the other looks down. They also overheard Tori and Frankie. Why can't they be smooth like them? Why are pick-up lines so cheesy, yet hard to express? They're somewhat jealous with what Tori and Frankie have for each other.

Back to Frankie and Tori, Frankie spoke up to her girlfriend, "Do you know why doing cartwheels with you makes me happy?" Frankie asked

"Why?" Tori asked

"Because you spin my heart around, and I can't stop." Frankie answered

Tori blushed and no words came out of her mouth. The only thing she did is kiss the younger girl.

When the Bell rang everyone turn in their Art work. As Maya and Zoe were about to turn their work in, they accidentally bump each other, "Sorry are you alright?" Maya asked

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Zoe gave a slight smile, "So what you painted?"

Maya turn her canvas, "A donkey pooping chocolates everywhere." She said

"Wow! That's...different..." Zoe gave an awkward smile

"Yup..." Maya nodded as they look at each other for a moment, "How about you?"

Zoe turn her canvas, "It's a female dog with bad breath battling a Coffee cup." She answered

"Wow! Never expect that from you..." Maya nodded and pause for a moment, "So..."

"So...?" Zoe added

At that point both girls have no idea what to say next to each other. They felt so nervous that their feelings are holding back.

"I'll just go." Maya mouthed

"Mkay." Zoe nodded as they both turn in their Art work.

They separated to their classes. You see how Anti-pick-up lines can lead you to embarrassment? Not to mention an emotional shut down? But Maya and Zoe don't realize yet that there's loop hole to solve their situation. What's the solution? Well, let's say facing their problems will lead to their solution.

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


End file.
